


On the Proper Use of a Hectocotylus

by the_genderman



Series: Magic ocean-world AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bucky is a magical sea monster, Consentacles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A magical AU world with sea monsters and shapeshifters and an ongoing battle between good and evil, but this is just some fun consentacle tentacle porn. Steve is a human, Bucky is an octopus merman of sorts.





	On the Proper Use of a Hectocotylus

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I uploaded anything, but I've got like seven WIPs at the moment, and they're all of goodly length. Chapters, even. So have a porn coda that's currently spawning its own new AU.

Steve sat on the edge of the shallow end of the pool-slash-holding tank. He was watching Bucky (his name wasn’t actually Bucky, but sort of a staccato burble that human vocal cords couldn’t quite replicate, so he had acquired a nickname somewhere along the way) swim lazy laps around the deep end, paddling slowly with his human arms. Steve still couldn’t quite get over the fact that he was in the same room as an actual, honest-to-goodness Krake. They were supposed to be legends, born of the ancient, dark magic that Hydra was trying to control. But Bucky was here, in the flesh, decidedly not a dark-magic creature, and kind of awkwardly interested in Steve.

Bucky still didn’t trust many humans, statics or shapeshifters, yet, but he liked Sam and Steve. He _really_ liked Steve. Steve had to admit that he also had grown more than just fond of Bucky, even if he was a little shy about how such a relationship would actually _work_. Sam was a magicborn, but he was a human shapeshifter. He was either entirely human or entirely bird, there was no in-between. But Bucky. Above the waist, he looked human, but with an unearthly quality to him as if you were always seeing something just out of the corner of your eye. Below the waist he was pure aquatic Old Magic, with eight massive tentacles and smooth but pebbly blood-red skin. 

So Steve sat and watched, hands in his lap, trying to decide what his rather confused erection actually meant. It certainly wasn’t that Bucky’s human form was _un_ attractive. Steve found himself wanting to run his fingers through his long, dark hair, floating loose under the water as just his eyes and the top of his head broke the surface. He wanted to kiss Bucky, to taste the saltwater on his lips. He wondered how different Bucky’s skin, slightly too cool for human, would feel against his versus how warm Sam was. Steve wasn’t entirely sure how to go about doing this. He hadn’t actually done any research into how octopuses mated, nor did he know if Krake behaved similarly. Did they spawn like fish? That would be… odd, Steve thought to himself, watching as Bucky continued swimming laps.

Bucky reached the far end of the pool and suddenly turned and jetted through the water, gliding into the shallows and surfacing in front of Steve. He reared up on his tentacles into a sitting position and placed his hands on Steve’s knees.

“You’re nervous,” Bucky said simply. “Don’t be. I will not hurt you. If you are concerned, we do not have to remain in the water; it would not inconvenience me much. I know humans cannot breathe in the water, whereas I can breathe in both water and air. I do not wish you to fear drowning.”

“Thank you,” Steve nodded, hands still firmly planted over his lap, “but we can stay in the water. There’s another, ah, possibly less polite question.”

“Ask.”

“You’re fairly familiar with human anatomy,” Steve said, skirting around his question. Bucky nodded. “Well, I’m less familiar with Krake anatomy. Are you, um, more like an octopus or more like a human?”

“You are referring to the intromittent organ, yes?” Bucky interrupted, sliding one hand up Steve’s thigh, fingers slipping into his swim trunks, pushing the fabric up. “I noticed that yours has become engorged and that you are displaying multiple signs of arousal.”

Steve blushed. Yes, yes he was. Even with Bucky’s use of extraordinarily clinical terminology, Steve was still distinctly aroused by him. He nodded rapidly, responding in the affirmative to Bucky’s question.

“I have a hectocotylus, like an octopus. Does this displease you?” Bucky asked, dipping down further into the water, chin barely above the surface. One tentacle brushed against Steve’s ankles.

“I can honestly say I don’t actually know what a hectocotylus is,” Steve replied. 

“You are aroused by me, you find me attractive as a potential mate, and yet you don’t know the particulars of the act? Is this a human thing or is this just a you-personally thing?”

“Well, it’s a bit of both. Humans often form bonds of friendship before, uh, taking a mate or mates. We’re a very social species.”

“My species is solitary by nature, but I enjoy your company and the company of your mate. There are other humans who I do not mind, but you were the first to trust me. I appreciate that. I do not wish to abuse that trust. You are sure you want to continue? Would you prefer the privacy of your own quarters? While I can survive for extended periods on dry land, I have never determined how long the detached hectocotylus can function out of the water,” Bucky pondered.

“ _Detached_?” Steve said, his eyes growing wide.

“It grows back,” Bucky said matter-of-factly.

“Ok, let’s not remove any body parts, please. I’m only human.”

“Fair enough, since this is for pleasure and not for reproduction.”

“Also, you never actually told me _what_ part of you the hectocotylus is,” Steve pointed out.

Bucky rose up on his tentacles again, reaching eye-level with Steve. He lifted one tentacle out of the water. Steve leaned in to get a better look. From a distance, it appeared to be just any other tentacle, but upon closer inspection, it was clearly different. The suckers ended about six inches from the tip, leaving a relatively smooth surface with a groove or ridge running along the bottom of the tentacle, forming a sort of a narrow, shallow scoop shape at the end.

“How sensitive is it?” Steve asked.

“From what I have learned about human anatomy, it is not as sensitive as your species’ penis, but mating is a pleasurable sensation. There is much more to the act than simply penetration. Do you wish to continue?”

“I do,” Steve said emphatically. He braced his hands on the edge of the pool and slid into the water. He pulled a bottle of waterproof lube out of his pocket, slipped his fingers into the waistband of his swim trunks, and eased them down. He slowly turned around, displaying himself. Steve looked over his shoulder to see Bucky’s reaction.

Bucky grinned. A ripple of dark red, a rich, excited maroon, pulsed down his tentacles. “You came prepared for this.”

“You want this, I want this, and Sam’s ok with me wanting this. Yes, I came prepared.” Steve opened the bottle with an audible snap and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He began to work himself open, pushing the lube in, moaning not only from his own ministrations, but also from the tentacle brushing against his leg as Bucky slid closer to him.

“Come down here,” Bucky exhorted, holding his arms out. “Turn around, kneel in front of me.”

Steve turned and knelt, his fingers still buried inside himself. He shivered as the water reached his nipples. Bucky closed the distance between them and ran his hands down Steve’s sides, fingers coming to rest on his buttocks, spreading them apart. Steve closed his eyes and moaned softly, dipping his chin to his chest as the cool, almost rubbery-feeling hectocotylus slid between his cheeks. He pulled his fingers out and immediately the tentacle moved to replace them, filling him nicely. Bucky slid his arms up Steve’s back, pulling him close. Steve reciprocated, throwing his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist. Two tentacles rose up to support him, snaking up his sides and around to his chest.

“You’re so warm,” Bucky murmured, letting his hands explore the broad planes of Steve’s back. “Will you kiss me?”

“I would love to,” Steve said, muffling his words as he pressed his lips to Bucky’s. He kept the kiss comparatively chaste, his lips barely parted (Bucky’s teeth were _sharp_ , and he’d seen firsthand what they could do). 

Steve gasped and pulled back from the kiss as the hectocotylus squirmed and brushed against his prostate.

“Is that a good spot?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, very good, very good,” Steve replied, panting. He slipped his arms down and between himself and Bucky, one hand wrapped around his dick, the other pressed against Bucky’s chest. He flattened his palm against the small, hard nipple and slowly dragged his hand down and lifted his fingertips, ghosting them over the sensitive flesh. Bucky drew in his breath with a hiss. 

“Is that a ‘please stop’ or a ‘please keep doing that’?” Steve asked.

“Please keep doing that,” Bucky said, leaning forward and pressing his cheek against Steve’s neck. “In fact, how about I take care of you, and you put both of your hands on me?”

“Hand or tentacle?” Steve asked, moving his other hand up to Bucky’s chest to tease at the other nipple.

“Whatever you want,” Bucky murmured into Steve’s shoulder, humming happily as Steve pinched gently.

“Tentacle, but maybe the back? Not the sucker part? I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

Bucky curled the end of one tentacle around Steve’s dick, coiling and uncoiling, the pebbly skin rubbing very pleasantly over the glans. The hectocotylus wriggled again, thrusting now. Steve threw his head back and gasped out Bucky’s name as he came. 

Bucky gently uncoiled the tentacle from Steve’s dick and held him so his head stayed out of the water as he slumped, spent, against him. He rubbed Steve’s back softly.

“Have you come yet?” Steve mumbled. “I didn’t feel, uh, anything, um, like semen.”

“I’m good. I just didn’t include any,” Bucky explained. “It’s for pleasure, not reproduction, so there was no need for a spermatophore.”

“That’s, uh, different,” Steve said, getting his feet back under him and letting Bucky disentangle the various tentacles and pull out before standing up again.

“It works,” Bucky shrugged. He reared up to eye-level with Steve, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and dropped back down, slipping below the surface of the water and returning to his laps. 

Steve retrieved his swim trunks and stepped back into them. He walked to the part of the pool where the bottom began to slope down to deeper water, took a breath, and ducked under the water. He gave Bucky a wave goodbye, saw Bucky wave back, and surfaced again. He headed back to the steps and climbed out of the pool, crossing to the locker room to shower and change back into his clothes. 

“Hey!” Bucky called. Steve turned. “Come back any time,” Bucky grinned. “I enjoyed that.”

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
